criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Horses
Horses are common beasts of burden in Exandria. 'Notable Horses' 'Vox Machina' 'Mighty Nein' * Toilet: This horse was acquired by the Mighty Nein during their first encounter with Trevor and Zenny's bandit group. Sneaking around to the bandit's nine horses, Nott took the healthiest four horses back to the group while shooing away the five remaining meekest horses. This horse was taken as Jester's own. Left in Felderwin. * Crapper: This horse was acquired by the Mighty Nein during their first encounter with Trevor and Zenny's bandit group. Sneaking around to the bandit's nine horses, Nott took the healthiest four horses back to the group while showing away the five remaining meekest horses. This horse was taken as Beau's own. While the Mighty Nein was heading north towards Shadycreek Run and made camp in an abandoned house on the edge of the Crispvale Thicket, the party was assaulted by several ankheg which spat out acid out at Crapper, causing it to be badly burned by the spit. Left in Felderwin. * Loo: This horse was acquired by the Mighty Nein during their first encounter with Trevor and Zenny's bandit group. Sneaking around to the bandit's nine horses, Nott took the healthiest four horses back to the group while showing away the five remaining meekest horses. This horse was taken as Molly's own. While the Mighty Nein was heading north towards Shadycreek Run and made camp in an abandoned house on the edge of the Crispvale Thicket, the party was assaulted by several ankheg which spat out acid out at Loo, causing them to be severely burned. Gravely injured and with no means of healing it, this horse was later put out of its misery by Keg who thrust her axe through its head. * John: This horse was acquired by the Mighty Nein during their first encounter with Trevor and Zenny's bandit group. Sneaking around to the bandit's nine horses, Nott took the healthiest four horses back to the group while shooing away the five remaining meekest horses. This horse was taken as Fjord's own. Left in Felderwin. * Winter's Crest: This draft horse was acquired by the party from the The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities during its disbanding. While riding north on their way north along the Amber Road from Trostenwald to Alfield, Mollymauk stated that the horse had its name because if it lived to the point of Winter's Crest, the carnival had planned to kill it for meat, and after enjoying their fill for the festivities the remainder of the horse would have been made into and sold as jerky to raise funds to purchase the next horse. Its name abbreviated to WC by Nott, Caleb pointed out to that WC meant Water Closet/'Toilet' in Zemnian, for which the horse afterward would be called. While the Mighty Nein was heading north towards Shadycreek Run and made camp in an abandoned house on the edge of the Crispvale Thicket, the party was assaulted by several ankheg which spat a line of green acid out at WC, forcing it to the groud and to be badly burned. Not aware the horse was still alive, Nott cut out the horses tongue for food, thus causing the horse to die in pain. * Shelby : This horse was a male white mustang, named by Fjord. This horse pulled a cart containing the burnt husk corpses of the two Crownsguards that were posted at the carnival and turned into husks by Kylre. The party dumped these burnt and carved up corpses on the edge of the muddy banks of the Ustaloch and then sent Shelby off with a sharp whack to its backside. * Loaf: Was a horse acquired from the On the Wind Stables in Alfield. Initially unnamed, Nott eventually dubbed the horse "Loaf." In the Mighty Nein's effort to gain reduce baggage and make ground on the Iron Shepherds, believing them to have abducted and taken Jester, Fjord, and Yasha to Shadycreek Run, the party decided to abandoned their cart as well as Loaf on the Crispvale Roadway. *'Waterloo:' Taken from the Sour Nest, this horse was let loose upon request by Ophelia as to keep their travel caravan light. *'Mamma Mia:' Taken from the Sour Nest, this horse was kept to pull the enchanted cart that the Iron Shepherds had used in their slaving operation. Left in Felderwin. *'Dancing Queen:' Taken from the Sour Nest, this horse was kept to pull the enchanted cart that the Iron Shepherds had used in their slaving operation. Left in Felderwin. *'Fernando:' Taken from the Sour Nest, this horse was let loose upon request by Ophelia as to keep their travel caravan light. *'Unknown Steed:' Fjord took a steed on his brief solo journey southward from Zadash in search of word of Sabian. Since the two horses the Mighty Nein had with them at that point were Dancing Queen and Mamma Mia, it was probably one of them. * In , the Mighty Nein purchase five horses in Nicodranas and head north to Zadash. These horses are taken through several teleportation circles, including to Rexxentrum and Port Damali. Ultimately, they are left tethered outside of the Xhorhaus in Rosohna, after being offered (seemingly unsuccessfully) as gifts to Essek Thelyss. * In , the party gets seven horses pursuant to a note from the Gentleman to the stable owner. They are ridden west to Kamordah and then north into the Cyrios Mountains towards Mount Mentiri. Three are killed by acid geysers, and the remaining four are temporarily made to appear to be moorbounders and released to hopefully find safety. 'References' Category:Creatures Category:Beasts